The present invention relates to a lock for lids, and more particularly, to a lock for lids of vehicle storage boxes.
Since consumers use automobiles for various purposes, many types of automobiles are manufactured. For example, there are vehicles that have a storage box arranged in the rear portion of the vehicle. Such storage box is large enough for a person to get in. A lid is attached to the top or lateral side of the box. The lid includes a lock and has a knob that is manipulated from the outer side of the box. When the storage box is closed, the knob is manipulated from the outer side of the box to open the box.
However, the knob cannot be operated from the inner side of the box. Thus, if a person gets locked in the storage box, the person must have someone else unlock the lid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a storage box lock that is easily operated and unlocked from both inner and outer sides of the box.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a lock for a lid that opens and closes a box. One of the box and the lid is a first part and the other is a second part. The lock includes a latch provided on the first part. The latch engages a catch, which is on the second part, to prevent the lid from opening when the lid is closed. A holding member moves between a locking position and an unlocking position. The holding member engages the latch at the locking position and is disengaged from the latch at the unlocking position. A first manipulator opens the lid from an outer side of the box when the lid is closed. The first manipulator moves the holding member from the locking position to the unlocking position. A second manipulator opens the lid from an inner side of the box when the lid is closed. The second manipulator moves the holding member from the locking position to the unlocking position.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.